It's truth or dare, can you feel it?
by rauraR5fangirl
Summary: auslly world cup one shot. the whole idea hit me and i wrote t at 3am. and yes i know im late but eh.


**I wrote this entire thing in an hour or so…so please don't be mean... Aye!**

**I came up with this idea a day after the world cup final.**

**I'm not a football fan so if there are any mistakes…just try to ignore them!**

**Actually the final game was the first game of the world cup that I actually watched and I loved the energy from the fans.**

**Anyways….enjoy!**

"oh shit we're going to be late" Austin groaned and looked at his watch

"yes I know we're gonna be late but we're going to miss the whole thing if-OH MY GOD SLOW DOWN AUSTIN" ally shrieked when Austin made a sharp turn down the block, the wheels screeched, and the smell of burned rubber filled the air.

Austin didn't respond, he looked away from the road to check his watch again.

"AUSTIN WATCH OUT FOR THAT DOG" ally yelled and covered her eyes

"OH SHIT" Austin turned to the right, and one side of the car rode up the side walk, hitting a trashcan, and running over one side of someone's neatly cut hedges, they passed the dog and Austin drove the car back on to the street with a loud thump, ally screaming on the top of her lungs the entire damn time while Austin laughed his face off.

"can you calm down" Austin looked over at her and laughed even more when he saw her messed up hair and plate-sized wide eyes.

"no I can't" she said, her voice shaking, gripping the seatbelt firmly.

They heard a collective set of screams and cheers from the park down the block.

"OH SHIT SOMEONE SCORED" Austin groaned

"okay okay we're almost there calm down" ally quickly said

Austin hit the gas pedal hard, and ally fell back against the seat "oof"

"sorry ally, but this is important" he chuckled

She rolled her eyes

"yesssssss" Austin pumped his fist and parked in the driveway his house.

He jumped out of the car and ran across the lawn to the front door while ally carried all the plastic bags filled with junk food by herself.

With a huff, she threw them on the counter in the middle of the kitchen and sat on a stool.

While Austin threw himself on the couch, kicking his shoes off halfway through the air before landing on the couch on his back, he quickly turned on the TV and pulled out his phone from his pocket, setting it on the coffee table.

"no one has scored yet, AND WE MADE IT RIGHT WHEN THEY'RE HAVING THE FIRST BREAK! HOOYAAAA!" he pumped his fists in the air.

"good for you" ally yelled from the kitchen

"are you coming?" Austin yelled

"be right there!" she yelled back.

She got a huge bowl and filled it with nachos and a smaller bowl with cheese to dip it in.

Then got two coca cola's out of the fridge.

She walked over behind him and put one of the cold coca cola cans on his neck

He shrieked and jumped in his place

"oh thanks babe" he laughed when the can landed next to him

She shook her head and laughed, setting the bowl on the coffee table in front of him, before sitting next to him and snuggling up to his side

"when does it start again?" she looked up at him

"in a few more minutes" he looked down and placed a kiss on her forehead

"okay good" she peeled herself away from him and started walking up the stairs

"what are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow

"I have a surprise for you" she winked and ran up the stairs to their bedroom

he looked away and shook his head, grabbing the can of coca cola and opened it, sipping from it slightly

"surprise" ally suddenly said, now standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing an oversized Germany t-shirt, it was so big it looked like a dress on her, it was hanging down on her shoulder from one side, and she looked like she wasn't wearing any bottom piece of clothing

Interesting.

He choked on his drink at that thought and he started coughing frantically as the liquid came flying out his mouth.

While he struggled to breath, she laughed her ass off.

When he finally caught his breath he blinked a few times "you're wearing a shirt " he stuttered

"really Austin? I did not know that" ally laughed

He chuckled

"you don't like it?" she pouted

"i-I love it, but not what's written on it" he glared "you know I'm an Argentina fan, you little devil"

"too bad looser, im cheering for Germany tonight" she threw herself on the couch, the fabric riding up her thighs

Well Shit.

"but don't worry! I got you something too" she said, but then laughed when she saw him staring at her legs

"really?" he licked his lips "what is it?"

She giggled before sliding to the end of the couch and bending down.

_Holy._

_Freaking._

_Shit._

His eyes widened

Ally was wearing a black lacy thong.

And holy_ fuck_, it looked hot.

He swallowed the lump in his throat when she turned back around with a small shopping bag in her hand.

"surprise!, again…" she laughed and gave him the bag

He flipped it upside down and the contents of the bag fell on the couch

"YAY!" he giggled like a little kid, gripping the Argentina t-shirt in his hands "thanks ally!" he said before taking off his '_forever reckless'_ t-shirt and throwing it on the floor, then throwing on the new t-shirt and flexing his arms.

"so im guessing you like it?" ally laughed

"I LOVE IT!" he giggled again "and you got…" he looked back down to the couch "FACE PAINT?" he yelled in excitement

"YES I DID" she yelled back

"YOU'RE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND ANY MAN COULD ASK FOR" he laughed and flipped open the container and shoved his hand in the paint and brought it to his face

"calm down Picasso" ally laughed and gripped his wrist "I'll do that for you, idiot"

"okay fine" he wiped the paint with a napkin and crossed his arms

She neatly started painting the Argentina flag on his cheek with her finger, while holding his hair with her other hand so it wouldn't get colored

He chuckled when she stuck out her tongue while drawing the sun

She did that when she was trying to concentrate.

"THERE! DONE!" she clapped and wiped her hands

Just then the ads stopped and the game started

"IT'S ON!" Austin clapped and shifted to look back at the large flat TV screen

Ally shook her head and laughed, collecting the white, blue, and yellow paint containers from the coffee table and putting them back in the bag, then taking out black, yellow and red out

Gently putting her finger in the paint and swiping it across her cheeks, while looking at her tiny pocket mirror

Successfully drawing two Germany flags on both her cheeks

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Halfway through the game and she was getting bored, nothing was happening, literally all the players did was try to kick the ball, get knocked down by the other team players, getting up and the same thing happening all over again with another player.

She drew lazy circles on austin's chest while he held her.

"no, no nonnonono-this one's dangerous" Austin shook her

Ally sat up straight

"come on, stop him" Austin's fists clenched

The german players were running towards the goal, good, good, closer, come on, come on, kick the ball and-

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL" ally shot up from her seat and started jumping

Austin slumped back on the couch and huffed, covering his face with his hands

"SCORE! SCORE! SCORE! ZERO BY ONE BABY!" ally pulled his hands away from his face and shouted in his face

He fought the laugh that was threatening to spill from his lips

It came out as a snort

She was just being so adorable, jumping around yelling at the top of her lungs

She sat back down and poked his side, a giggle escaped him before he cleared his throat

"aw im sorry baby" ally pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck

He playfully looked away and glared

She climbed up on his lap, her legs on both sides of him while she held his face between her hands

"you maaaaaad?" she sang

"yaaaaaaaaaas" he sang back, slightly chucking

"oh shut up" she smacked his chest

He laughed and rolled his eyes

She jumped off him

He sighed and leaned back up against the couch, ally sat back down next to him

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was the final few minutes of the game, and no one has scored since the last time

Austin was sitting on the edge of the couch while ally was just sitting back, smirking

"we are so gonna win" she laughed "they don't even stand a chance"

Austin shook his head "we're about to prove you wrong" he said confidently

The next few seconds passed in a flash when ally looked away to get her can of coke

She looked back up and the tv sounded like it was going to explode from loud screams

It was over?

It was over!

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS" she yelled "WE WON WE WON WEWONWEWON!" she jumped

Austin dropped his head between his hands and gasped

As the camera zoomed in on the players, ally's cheers grew even louder

Suddenly she was straddling his waist and kissing him fully on the lips her shirt/dress riding up to her waist as he gripped her thighs to hold her in place.

She smiled into the kiss and pulled away "we won" she whispered

"now what?" Austin licked his lips and chuckled

She looked at the tv screen, which was showing confetti dropping everywhere and people jumping, then back at him "I have no clue"

"well I do" he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her lower lip captive between his

She giggled and he quickly made his way upstairs, holding her legs firmly around himself.

He walked backward into their bedroom until he felt the bed frame hit his shin.

They fell back, landing on the bed with a loud thump

She pulled away from his lips and positioned herself on top him

Cowgirl style

"hell yes" Austin laughed and grabbed her waist

"you know its sad though" ally tilted her head to the side

"what? Austin opened his eyes and looked at her, his voice deep.

"we're gonna miss shakira's big performance" she laughed and rolled her hips on him

He groaned and his head rolled back.

**its 3am and I just finished writing this! Wooooo! I don't even regret anything!**

**Okay don't judge me for that ending….i didn't know how else to end it….**

**I didn't even know what was the point of this story….**

**I guess I was just really bored hmmmmmm**

**Anyways, im not gonna tell you to review…..because I know you won't….**

**But If you're reading this now, I know that you read the story and let me tell you that I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**LARA OUT BISHES!**


End file.
